


Under the Stars

by winemumignis (thegoddamnqueen)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnqueen/pseuds/winemumignis
Summary: Their first night camping having left the crown city, some adjustments certainly have to be gotten used to with their new sleeping arrangements.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ill be honest, I wanted to show Iggy having some feelings but didn’t want anything that would be soul destroying so have decided to go with setting their scene for their journey and what state Gladnis stands in that and some precious fluff.

As the sun finally set beyond the horizon, the four men around the campfire hardly even noticed as their laughter and words broke the silence that the night brought. It wasn’t the only thing that came with the darkness, but as the fire crackled in the centre of both the campsite and their circle of chairs they knew they wouldn’t have any trouble from the daemons. At least they hoped they wouldn’t, but that was a thought not to dwell on. Instead they were too busy laughing about the debacle that had been trying to get the tent up; turned out Noctis’ suggestion that Gladio could just do it on his own was correct and not something that was just said out of sheer laziness. It was a lesson learnt for the next time they had to kick it back in the wilds.

Despite how hard they tried, however, the clutches of sleep could not be ignored but there was the unspoken question of who was going to go in first. It was the first night, there was no sleeping arrangements (not that there was much arranging to be done in a canvas square) so it was time to simply wing it.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. That was what Ignis kept telling himself as he lay on the floor staring up at their fabric ceiling. Noctis was breathing heavily to the far right while Prompto was snoring quietly between the Prince and Ignis. He envied the two younger boys, they were dead to the world but sadly the person to his left wasn’t quite as sound asleep. Every time he felt he was about to doze off Gladio would fidget and wake him up. It was almost as if he could tell when he was about to drift off.

“What on earth is the matter?” With his voice barely above a whisper so as not to wake the others, it was clear that he’d finally had enough. Turning onto his side so he could look at the sleep thief he had expected this from the Prince not the seasoned camper that lay next to him.

“I just can’t get comfortable, I can’t sleep when I am wearing clothes.”

“Well, you’re going to have to learn too.”

“Why, it’s not like y—“

Without his glasses on it was even easier to see the scowl that twisted Ignis brow as finger rose to press against Gladio’s smirking lips, that and the ‘shhh’ stopping him mid sentence. While it was easy to tell that the other two were asleep from their breathing the last thing they needed was either of them overhearing something not for their ears.

“Make yourself comfortable, and get some sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Unaware of how long it had taken after their little discussion Ignis was just relieved to have fallen asleep. As he started to come around he was beginning to think that maybe camping wasn’t too bad. He was warm, cosy, but it didn’t take long for him to realise what was the cause of such feelings. The small smile that curled up the corner of his mouth was conflicted with the concerned frown as he remained still for a moment; from what he could hear he was the only one that was awake so he had an opportunity to escape before anyone noticed the muscular, tattooed arm that was wrapped around his body, hand resting low on his hips. A part of his mind didn’t want to, there was a part of Ignis that wanted to let the strong arm hug him even closer to the man spooning him and lay there as long as he physically could but this wasn’t a perfect world.

This was the world where they had discussed such things long before this road trip and decided it wasn’t a case of wanting to let it happen, it was a case of it not even being an option on the table. With the roles and duties that they were bound to fulfil anything between them would make everyone’s life’s around them too difficult, let alone their own. Of course knowing this didn’t make it easier, if anything it was even more alluring once it had been decided it was off limits. There were times when they had lapsed in their self control but it was easy in Insomnia. They would share glances and moments when they crossed paths at the Citadel but they weren’t in each others pockets, they could get time away from each other and walk away when the temptations were there. Now they were in a different situation all together, it was uncharted territory and Ignis didn’t know how to deal with it.

Long fingers gently stroked over the back of Gladio’s hand tenderly, his free hand reaching for his phone to see what the time was. 5:38, the still somewhat tired man would have to get up and not even to escape the temptation of the muscular specimen next to him; he could have to get breakfast started and get as much coffee in him as possible to get him ready for the day ahead.

He gave it a minute, basking in the tranquility of those moments before he removed himself from Gladio’s clutches. There was some resistance and for a moment he started to stir and Ignis thought he was going to wake up, but the tall man settled once again. With glasses taking their rightful place the advisor made his move to leave the tent, hesitating for a few moments to push some of the dark hair from Gladio’s forehead. The sparkle in his eyes betrayed the usual stoney demeanour he wore as he whispered into the ear of a man he was pretty sure wasn’t far off waking up himself. “You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself.” Still no movement, and nothing from the other boys which on one hand was good, but they did have to get back out on the road and ideally sooner rather than later. The smell of breakfast would soon wake them up at least, if the draft from leaving the tent entrance open after he clambered out of the tent didn’t.


End file.
